Nouvelle Famille
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "Marko contempla un moment ses chaussures trouées, dernier vestige de son ancienne vie heureuse." Être seul est le pire des maux. Et ça, Marko le savait. Basé en majorité sur le long-métrage de Miyazaki.
1. Ne plus être seul

**Pour ne plus être seul**

* * *

Marko contempla un moment ses chaussures trouées, dernier vestige de son ancienne vie heureuse. Orphelin depuis un an, du haut de ses cinq ans, il affrontait une ville froide et mortelle, seul. Plus de parents, aucune famille, pas d'amis, rien. Il était seul. Pour toquer aux portes et demander à manger. Pour oser faire la manche dans la rue, malgré les regards méprisants des passants. Pour affronter la faim et le froid. Toujours seul. Il soupira un moment et se recroquevilla en boule, installé sur le pallier d'une maison, s'endormant le ventre vide, comme bien souvent, et rêvant à une vie meilleure, où il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut dans un lit mal rangé, près d'un feu. Croyant rêvé, il voulut continuer à dormir et se recoucha. Mais son sommeil avait été parfaitement étanché, aussi se releva-t-il et regarda partout autour de lui. Marko se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, et poussa un petit cri, lui assurant qu'il était bien réveillé. Il était bien dans une maison, près d'un feu. Une maison certes mal rangée, mais une maison quand même. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Et encore moins lorsque le feu se mit à parler, se présentant sous le nom de Calcifer.

Le garçon écouta le démon (puisqu'apparemment c'en était un) lui expliquer où il se trouvait, et ne crut pas en sa chance. Quelqu'un avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait fait entré ! La personne en question entra à ce moment. Un jeune homme blond, portant des vêtements colorés et riches. Marko était impressionné. Calcifer l'appela Haoru et le réprimanda, tandis que Marko restait pétrifier. Il connaissait la réputation du magicien. Un homme cruel. Pourtant, il ne devait pas l'être autant que cela, puisqu'il avait sauvé la vie au garçon... Et il semblait plus gentil, plus fragile que ce à quoi Marko aurait pu s'attendre…

Le jeune homme prépara un repas et invita Marko à le rejoindre pour manger, sans rien ajouter de plus. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit joyeusement.

* * *

Deux ans que Marko habitait chez Haoru. Rien d'officiel bien sûr, pas de pacte, pas de contrat. Mais Marko restait à la maison et l'aidait comme il pouvait. Le magicien s'éclipsait parfois des jours, des semaines entières, en laissant sa charge au bonhomme, qui, bon gré mal gré, avait commencé à apprendre des choses à son tour. La vie avait des hauts et des bas, mais au final, Marko ne s'en tirait pas trop mal.

* * *

Un jour cependant, les choses changèrent. Haoru se fit plaquer. Et il ne le digéra pas du tout. Jugeant que sa vie était alors inutile, il commença à invoquer des démons qui effrayèrent Marko, en murmurant que la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. Quoi qu'il eut pu dire, le garçon ne réussit pas à faire changer d'avis le magicien. De colère et de tristesse, il s'enfuit en pleurant, refusant de voir se suicider la seule personne qui lui restait. Il ne voulait pas voir qu'il allait de nous se retrouver seul. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait le croire.

Il avait couru jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne le portent plus, et il s'arrêta dans un parc, s'asseyant sur le premier banc qu'il vit. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et avec elle le froid revenait. Marko se resserra en boule, pour se protéger du froid et de la peut. Il se sentait seul, à nouveau. Abandonné, encore une fois.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Comme une main. Le garçon releva la tête de ses genoux et regarda l'origine de ce contact. Haoru. Haoru était là. Ils n'échangèrent tout d'abord pas un main, tandis que le magicien s'assit à ses côtés, contemplant la lune qui commençait timidement à se montrer. Alors Le jeune homme dit à Marko :

- Rentrons. Calcifer doit se sentir seul."

Sur ces mots, ils marchèrent côte-à-côte, en silence vers la maison.

* * *

Depuis, Marko était toujours resté aux côtés d'Haoru. Celui-ci ne lui avait jamais dit vraiment de rester. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit de partir non plus. L'enfant s'en moquait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que désormais, il n'était plus seul. Il avait trouvé quelque chose qui ressemblait à une famille. Peut-être incomplète, mais pour lui, c'était déjà beaucoup.


	2. Je tiens à vous

**Parce que je tiens à vous**

* * *

L'arrivée de Sophie n'avait pas manqué de surprendre Marko. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était chez Haoru que quelqu'un d'autre entrait… qui ne soit pas un client, bien sûr. C'était alors une vieille femme très âgée, étrange, mystérieuse, qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Un peu maniaque et violente aussi.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il restait avec elle, il lui semblait qu'elle rajeunissait. Ce n'était que des détails discrets, mais qui marquèrent le jeune garçon. Elle se tenait plus droite. Elle avait moins de rides. Plus d'énergie. Parfois même, elle semblait n'avoir plus que 20 ans tout au plus. Au bout d'un moment, Marko devina qu'elle avait été ensorcelée. Même si ce n'était qu'un enfant, il connaissait quelques trucs en magie. Et il était sûr que Haoru et Calcifer le savaient dès le départ. Mais aussi qu'elle était gentille et qu'elle ne leur voulait pas de mal. Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais toléré qu'elle reste avec eux.

Sophie prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans leur vie. La cuisine, le ménage, les courses, les bonnes manières… Elle faisait beaucoup de choses, s'activant un peu partout dans la maison, partout et nulle part à la fois. Rassurante, comme une maman. Un sentiment que Marko n'avait pas ressenti depuis près de cinq ans, et que même la présence d'Haoru n'avait sur créer. Car le magicien ne réussissait pas à calmer ses angoisses, ni à entièrement combler le creux que la mort des parents de l'enfant avait laissé. Contrairement à Sophie. Avec elle et le magicien, Haoru pouvait se sentir presque épanoui.

* * *

C'est pour cela que lorsque la dame, la mère de Sophie à en croire ses dires, se présenta et proposa à Sophie de la rejoindre et de partir vers sa nouvelle demeure, Marko eut l'impression que c'était la fin du monde. Il aurait pu mourir de peur rien qu'à l'idée que Sophie puisse partir sans lui. Le garçon ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle à présent. Ni sans Haoru et Calcifer. Même la grand-mère et le chien bizarre avait leur place et leur importance pour lui. Ils formaient une famille à présent, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer !

* * *

Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Sophie était libérée de son enchantement, et Haoru avec elle. Navet était redevenu un prince et avait fait cessé la guerre. Calcifer était resté auprès d'eux, et ils vivaient tous ensemble dans le château ambulant. Libres, heureux, et unis dans une sorte de famille. Marko s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille pour remplacer l'ancienne, celle qu'il avait perdu. Et malgré son étrangeté, il ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Car c'était ainsi qu'il était heureux.

* * *

- Marko, nous avons une grande nouvelle pour toi !

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu vas avoir un petit frère !

Le garçon n'en revient pas. Il saute de joie et bondit partout. Un un petit frère, un compagnon de jeu ! Que peut-il demander de plus !

- Et on voudrait que ce soit toi qui choisisses son prénom."

Il réfléchit un moment, puis déclare avec un sourire :

- Hope. Il s'appellera Hope."

Parce qu'il faut toujours garder l'espoir.


End file.
